


Dreamnotfound one-shots <3

by Maliap424



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliap424/pseuds/Maliap424
Summary: a bunch of fluff dnf one-shots cause they're cute lmao, I wrote these on wattpad but I decided to transfer them here for any AO3 users that wanna read it. My update schedule will be all over the place sorry :{
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a bunch of fluff no smut sorry I don't feel comfortable writing it.

Info (skip if you want)

Hello i'm malia i'm the author of this! I tried this once already and it didn't save so i was very upset to say the least 😐 anywayssss this book is just gonna be dnf oneshots cause i like the ship lmao.

Dream and george have stated that they're okay with shipping but if they ever say they are uncomfortable with shipping i'll take down this book immediately! 

My upload schedule will probably be inconsistent lmao but i'm gonna try my best 💕

This is my first actual books so hopefully it'll be okay. It's almost 1am and i'm bored so screw it let's write some dnf 😀.

This is gonna be just fluff and minor angst (i'll give warnings before any chapters with angst :] ) The most i will write is kissing cause i don't feel comfy writing smut.

I don't have an editor so if you see a mistake in my writing don't be afraid to point it out! I'll be taking requests so make sure to leave some suggestions lmao.

Alright that's about it idk what else to say 😐  
  


~ 181 words ~


	2. Movies and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my favorite boys cuddling and watching moves :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they just chillin tho

~ **Dream's Pov**

****As I woke up the sun was basically blinding me, I told myself that I would get better curtains soon. For whatever reason Patches liked to scratch at my current ones which ended up making rips in them. ' _Must be a cat thing'_ I told myself as I finally turned over to check my phone. It's been a year since I posted my first video and yet I'm still not used to the popularity, I mean sure I'm grateful for the fame it just gets overwhelming sometimes. I put my phone back on my bedside table in hopes of getting a few more minutes of sleep at least. It was only 9:30 am and I usually slept in until noon, but before I could drift back to sleep there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I sigh as I force myself to get up out of my warm bed and go to open my door. I open it to see George, I figure he's been up for a few hours because he doesn't look tired at all. I smile at him as he starts to laugh a bit.

"What?" I ask softly as I look at him examining his features, me and George had moved in together a few months ago after we started dating yet it still felt surreal to even be in the same room as him sometimes.

"Nothing.." he laughs "It's just you have major bed head" He continues to laugh softly as he wraps me in a hug. It surprises me a bit but I quickly hug him back as I rest my chin on his head.

He pulls away from the hug and I frown slightly disappointed. He giggles as I lean down and kiss him on the forehead.

"So how long have you been awake?" I ask him as I follow him to the kitchen. I grab a bowl and some cereal and set it the bowl down on the counter.

"Since about 8:00, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to just start my day early" He replied sitting on the counter watching me as I made my bowl of cereal.

"Yikes I couldn't wake up that early, I was about to go back to sleep before **Someone** decided to knock on my door" I say flatly as I look at him. He laughs and rolls his eyes as we sit in a comfortable silence. I finish my bowl of cereal and put my bowl in the sink. I decided I would just wash it later.

"So what's on the agenda for today?, I asked walking over to the couch. It's pretty sunny out but surprisingly cold which I had found out earlier when I got out of my bed and was instantly hit in the face with cold air.

"I was thinking today could just be a calmer day, since we went shopping yesterday." George replied with a soft smile sitting next to me and putting his head on my shoulder. I nodded , I really didn't want to go out and do anything today anyways.

"So what do we do now? We could probably find a good movie to watch" I stated as I turned on the T.v. "Yeah that sounds good! And we can make popcorn too!" He smiled brightly as he got up and went to the kitchen. I looked for a movie for us to watch and we just agreed on watching 'The Shining' it wasn't technically a horror movie and we had both seen it before but it would do for the time being.

George came back with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. I covered us both up as he quickly snuggled closer to me. I could feel some warmth radiating off him as he put his head back on my shoulder like it had been minutes prior. Honestly I wasn't paying too much attention to the movie. I was mostly just catching glimpses of George when he wasn't looking or trying to catch popcorn in my mouth after throwing it in the air, which for whatever reason seemed to be entertaining to George.

After the movie ended it was only 11:30am and we still had a whole days time with nothing to do, so we continued to watch whatever movies that were next in the auto play, although they were just background noise. I was scrolling through twitter as George napped while laying on me. I was trying to not move a single inch as to not disturb him, but I did kiss him on the head which caused him to smile in his sleep, it made me extra happy.

Slowly the day passed it was now 7pm and me and George were both asleep on each other, I was holding George close as he had his head on my chest. We had been laying like this for probably 2 hours. I slowly woke up and started taking in my surroundings. I look down at my sleeping partner and smile. I slowly get up and I'm able to pick him up and carry him to his bed without waking him up. I place him in his bed and cover him up. I turn to leave as he grabs onto my arm slightly "....stay..." he mumbles. I wheeze quietly as I lay down next to him as he continues to hold my arm and go back to sleep.

Shortly after, I fall back asleep too and I end up sleeping there for the rest of the night.  
  
  


WOOO CHAPTER 1 IS DONE 🥳 IT TOOK WAY TOO LONG LMAOOOO


	3. Ballroom Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a prince and one night he cant sleep so he walks the halls, he hears some music coming from the ballroom but who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD SUGGEST LISTENING TO SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK BY JOJI WHILE READING BECAUSE IT ADDS AFFECT <3

**~Georges's Pov~**

I walk through the hallways of the dark castle. There had been a party a few hours ago, My mother told me I should be in bed but unfortunately for me I couldn't fall asleep. I had snuck out of my room without making any noise. I had a lot of practice doing this because when I was younger I would sneak out with my friend Nick and go to the roof, we would sit up there until the sun came up. I smile as I remember the thoughts of my childhood. I'm a prince so unfortunately the rules for me only got stricter as I grew up so I wouldn't rebel.

I continue to walk until I get closer to the ballroom and hear faint music playing through the walls. I wondered who could possibly be in there at a time like this. I was afraid it might be a guard at first, but then I realized how stupid it would be for a guard to be playing music that loud in the ballroom so late at night. Curiosity got the best of me as I slowly opened the door. Some blue light shined into the hallway as I walked into the room, and there he was. Although I had never seen him before he was one of the prettiest people I've ever seen. I noticed him jump a bit as he heard the door open. He stopped the music and looked up at me.

" _There's no need to be nervous!"_ I assured him as I stepped closer. " _I'm not going to report you to the guards or anything"_ As I continued he seemed to look less frightened. " _All I want to know is who are you and what are you doing here?"_ I was a bit afraid he might have a weapon, but nothing ever happens in this boring castle so why not take a risk?

" _Oh um I'm_ _Dream_ _and I'm a new servant here- I just finished working and noticed the ballroom."_ He looked down at me, I was relatively shorter than him which made me a little nervous. " _Oh! well nice to meet you I'm-"_ I start before he cuts me off _"Prince George yes I know who you are I work here"_ My face flushes red out of embarrassment as I look away from him. He cups my face making me look at him surprised while I examined his face. " _Well Prince George no need to stare all I was going to ask was if you wanted to dance with me?"_ he asks with a wink. I nod my head as he grabs my hands and leads me to the middle of the ballroom. I look into his eyes and he puts one hand on my waist and continues holding my other hand. I wrap free arm around him as he pulls me close. The music starts as we waltz around the ballroom.

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was dancing with this perfect stranger who I met like 5 minutes ago, and yet I was okay with it. The moonlight filled the room as we slow danced. I stared into his eyes smiling up at him, he smiled back at me. We had been dancing for over 30 minutes while chatting about our lives. We actually realized we had some things in common. We were almost the same age with me being a bit older, (he then continued to mock me saying how he was younger yet taller than me). 30 minutes turned into an hour and an hour turned into 4 and now the sun was rising. We had stopped dancing an hour ago since we were both tired and our feet hurt. Now we were just sitting by each other in comfortable silence until I started panicking. " _OH!"_ I whisper screamed as I got up. " _My parents are going to be awake soon!"_ Dream got up as well and faced me. He then wrapped me in a hug and asked if we could do this again sometime, I obviously agreed cause who wouldn't? As I got ready to leave he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek as he walked away. I was left there in shock as my face turned red, yet I quickly snapped back to reality as I rushed back to my room and pretending to be asleep as my mom opened my door to check on me. I praised myself in my head as she quickly closed my door and left.

Me and Dream met every night to dance in the ballroom we hadn't got caught yet and we never plan to. One night was different than the rest though.

We had decided to stop dancing early so we could talk more, and so we wouldn't be as tired later. We were sitting on the ground like we always did just talking about whatever came to mind but something really caught me off guard. " _George...?"_ Dream started, turning to face me. " _Yes Dream..?"_ I replied looking at him. " _Can I...kiss you?"_ He continued _,_ my face turned red just at the thought _(well I assume it's red I'm colorblind so I wouldn't know obviously.)_ All I do is nod I can't even think of words to say. He leans in, our faces are just inches apart, I quickly close the gap between us. A few seconds pass before I pull away smiling at him softly, he smiles back and holds my hand tightly. We sit in more comfortable silence until I eventually have to leave just like every other night except this night will always be special because tonight instead of leaving single I'm leaving with a loving boyfriend by my side.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


can someone please tell me how to write kiss scenes-


	4. The Visit pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hinting about the boys meeting up in this chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short >.<

~3rd person~

There he stood in the middle of an airport. George was staring at Dream while being wrapped in a hug, analyzing everything about each other. Heights, faces, clothing they were analyzing all of it. Obviously they didn't just teleport to each other so lets rewind a bit.

~Dream's Pov~

George was streaming and me, Sapnap ,and Bad were all in a call with him. He was speed running or attempting to speed run me and Sapnap kept distracting him with jokes which threw off his focus. It was honestly pretty funny watching him get mad at us for "ruining his stream", I was watching his stream on one of my monitors with discord open on the other. Even though George sounded upset in reality he was smiling. The smile I love- NOT IN A GAY WAY! In a totally straight way, it's normal to want to kiss your best friend right? As long as I say no homo its fine...right? Anyways an hour passes and George finally beats the game, he didn't beat the world record obviously, but it was still a fun stream. He says goodbye and ends the stream as me and the others leave the call. Suddenly I hear a meow behind me, I realize that I should probably feed patches and myself. I take off my headset and turn off my computer and get up. I stretch and walk downstairs. My apartment was pretty clean, I mean I stay in my room all day how dirty can the rest of the apartment get. I put some food in patches bowl and go to make myself some eggs and bacon, I'm not the best cook at all. I can make basic meals sure but I can't make anything harder than pasta. While my food cooks I scroll through twitter, I reply to some tweets, like some fanart, the usual. I turn off my phone and eat my food when I finish I put my plate in the dishwasher and walk back upstairs.  
  
  


I lay in my bed as I slowly drift to sleep, which is not really surprising because even though I woke up a few hours ago I had stayed up late last night to finish editing a video. I fell asleep with patches curled up at the end of my bed.

3 hours had passed since I had fallen asleep and I woke up to a ringing sound. I pick up my phone to see who it is I read the contact name and its George. I quickly answer the phone with a " _Hello...?"_ I hear a giggle on the other end I ask what he's laughing at and all he asks is " _Dream did you just wake up?_ " I wheeze a bit and reply with a yes which causes another fit of laughter it wasn't even that funny but George's giggles are contagious . Once the laughter dies down " _So why did you call...?"_ I ask curiously. " _Well I actually have a crazy idea_..." George replies "What is it...?" I reply softly. 

TO BE CONTINUED LMAOOO GET WRECKED (the next chapter is literally being written rn don't be mad😩😩😩


End file.
